The Missing Episodes
by Ina Lan
Summary: Karou and Hikaru have always wanted someone to tell then apart. Throught these series of events they will find this person. Eventually yaoi, if you don't know what that mean, read it you might like it. M for safty right now, might have reason later. R
1. The Begining

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Now that I've got that out of my system…the following are not actually missing episodes, I'd just like to think they were. Just so you know I'm a writer that likes to know people are reading my story, so if I don't get reviews then you don't get more story, simply as that. Also I will repeat all author notes and both the beginning and end of the story. Answers to questions that are posted in the reviews on the other hand will only be at the end of the story. **

**End Transmission**

From a very young age, we were told we were special, but we always questioned if that was a good thing. People never recognized us as a boy named Hikaru and a boy named Karou, we were always, the boys Hikaru and Karou, or rather the twins.

When we were young it was fun, very fun, but now, it's lonely. All we really had was each other, until the Host Club. It, or rather he, started a series of events that would change our lives forever.

All we've wanted for a while now was someone that knew just how different we are. We did always hope it would be a guy that figured it out, but anybody would do really. Just to know that it wasn't just all in our heads. It was she, the special student that started to figure it out. That made her ours, but it our simple innocent suggestion that changed everything…

We were all sitting around in the Third Music Room trying to figure out something to do to make things easier for the customers. That's when a brilliant idea came to me, how about a test. A test to find out just how much we knew about each other. After all, would that bring us closer, or even better terms with each other? One look at Hikaru and he knew, he always did.

"We've got I an idea!" he yelled out breaking the silence. After everyone practically jumped out of his, or her, various seats, and we had everyone's attention I continued.

"We propose a test…"

"Everyone put together a test about them selves…"

"Ten questions, and make them things that people don't usually know about you…"

"Make a copy for everyone but your self"

"Then when your done with the six various tests…"

"Give it back to the person who it's about, so they can grade it…"

"This way we can see just how much we know about each other…"

"And how much we still need to learn…"

"Making us I closer group…"

"That way we can put things together easier," I finished, hoping that made since to everyone else.

"Sounds simple enough," Kyouya answered, "Any objections?"

When there were none, it was decided, we all sort of broke off and began writing our ten question tests.

Karou's Test 

_Question one A: Write a paragraph explaining a few differences between Hikaru and I._

_Question one B: Write a paragraph explaining a few similarities between Hikaru and I._

_Question two: What is my favorite color?_

_Question three: What is my favorite animal and why?_

_Question four: What is my favorite feature?_

_Question five: What is my ideal birthday present?_

_Question six: What do you think my favorite thing to write is and why?_

_Question seven: What is my favorite part of the Japanese flag?_

_Question eight: Which brother is older Hikaru or I?_

_Question nine: my ideal room would have shelves of what?_

_Question ten: What is the real significance of a wall?_

Hikaru's Test 

List three things different about me and Karou.

My favorite color?

Who's older?

My favorite animal?

My favorite game?

Why is six afraid of seven?

My favorite plant?

Out side of school the only thing I write is what?

Am I stronger then my brother?

Why can't I think of another question?


	2. Stiring things up

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Everyone thank my two wonderful reviewers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's thanks to them that I'm posting this, I was just going to let it sit on my computer until I got 10 revives… (Hint hint!)**

**End Transmission**

After the busy school day was over, we all found our selves back in the third music room, the only difference was that today we knew what we were doing. After all the test copies were passed out, the day that followed was pretty quite. Each of us was answering question about our friends. It was rather monotonous actually (just like this part of the story).

I figured no one would see the answers to there own tests for several days, but not only did I prove myself wrong, but also Kyoua did. Just as I was giving the tests I completed back to their various makers to check over, he looked out at me. When I handed him he completed test, he handed me both Hikaru's and my completed test. To my surprise, he answers were anything and everything the two of us wanted. Is there something more we should know about him?

_Karou's Test Completed by Kyoua_

_Question one A: Write a paragraph explaining a few differences between Hikaru and I._

_Not only is Hikaru older then you, but he has more of a simplistic out look on life. You, Karou like the complexities of life. A very good example is the difference in the way you set up your tests. His very simple and straight to the point; yours very thought out, a test you can't just guess on. One other thing that come directly to mind is the brains it need to put this number together, not something Hikaru capable of, being more hands on._

_Question one B: Write a paragraph explaining a few similarities between Hikaru and I._

_You genes for one thing, but other then the color of you hair, skin, eyes and music taste the two of you are very different. This probably should have gone in the other paragraph, but your differences are what make you two so similar. Two halves to a whole._

_Question two: What is my favorite color? Red_

_Question three: What is my favorite animal and why? The owl, it is the symbol of wisdom, and to some a sign of piece. The owl is not just an animal, it is a sprit, hidden in the darkness and shunned by the light, the way one feels when they are left out._

_Question four: What is my favorite feature? Your favorite feature is the eyes._

_Question five: What is my ideal birthday present? You ideal present is simply a day spent with good friends, but that isn't so simply for you because the wall your brother and you have built keeping people out. That's why this is so desirable for you._

_Question six: What do you think my favorite thing to write is and why? Poetry, because poetry is the writings of the soul. Such is the kind of writing that is free or can not be held back. Three words can hold such complex emotions, and a good writer left the reader know how he felt when he wrote the piece._

_Question seven: What is my favorite part of the Japanese flag? The red circle._

_Question eight: Which brother is older Hikaru or I? As I mentioned earlier Hikaru is older._

_Question nine: My ideal room would have shelves of what? Poetry, shelves of poetry._

_Question ten: What is the real significance of a wall? __A wall is built intending to keep people out, and as a result making people want to try and get in_.

Hikaru's Test Completed by Kyoua

List three things different about me and Karou. 

_You're the bran, he's the brains._

_You're simplistic._

_You are very active_.

My favorite color?

_Blue _

Who's older?

_You_

My favorite animal?

_Tiger _

My favorite game?

_Which one's Hikaru_

Why is six afraid of seven?

_Because seven eight nine. (or) Because seven ate nine._

My favorite plant?

_Blueberry bush_

Out side of school the only thing I write is what?

_A journal_

Am I stronger then my brother?

_Yes once again you are the bran._

Why can't I think of another question?

_Because you don't take the time to sit and think everything out._

After reading over the questions carefully, taking my time just as he said I did, I rushed over to Hikaru. If only you could have seen the smile on his face when he too realized that Haruhi wasn't our last hope. The hard part, finding out enough about Kyoua. This was going to take a while.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Everyone thank my two wonderful reviewers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's thanks to them that I'm posting this, I was just going to let it sit on my computer until I got 10 revives… (Hint hint!)**

**End Transmission**


	3. The plan and 'the plan'

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Thank you my four new reviewers, I wanted 10 by now, but I really wanted to post this thing. Haha. Besides you guys are such motivation! Some yummy in this chapter h****ope you like it, and remember more reviews equals more chapters! **

**End Transmission**

Back at home that night, Hikaru and I were both in a pretty good mood, even our parents noticed. They had said that had something they wanted to discuss with us, but because of our mood they didn't want to say anything that could potentially ruin it. Or for that matter, make us overly excited.

Dinner was just dinner, but it was fun too, even though it was the same boring thing we did ever night, but the both of us were still in a rush to leave the table. At about five o'clock we headed to our room locking the door signifying that we wanted alone time.

"So..." Hikaru began, seating him self on the edge of our very large bed, "I think this all calls for some sort of celebration."

Smiling I sat down on his lap, pecking him on the lips, "Attention to detail, this is Kyouya were talking about here. Our normal spur of the moment plans will be easily discarded by him."

"I knew you would say that, but I wish you hadn't," biting his lip, he was thinking, and I knew what about.

"You know I'll be too distracted with potential plans for that," I said answering his unspoken plead.

"Then this will have to do," he turned me so I was straddling him and locking his fingers in my hair, he pulled me into the kiss I knew was coming. I of course complied by part my lips as he groaned for a taste to quell his thirst for the time being.

Our kiss was followed by my usual shy smile, the fireworks still going off in my head. I was used to them now. The first time though, I remember very well. We were about 10, and we had seen people doing it all the time, especially mom and dad. They always told us that they did it because they loved each other. That was the day we learned just what kind of love they meant. We actually learned a lot of things that day. Including, most unfortunately, that our kind of brotherly love was indeed forbidden.

"I had better get started then, or the rain check celebration will become a cancellation," standing I went over to our desk, pulled out a notebook and, seating my self in 'the thinking chair' began with the plans.

I didn't realize that I was spending so much time on the plans until, Hikaru mentioned that he was unlocking the door and heading to dream land.

"I'll dream of or coming celebration tonight. Promise you will catch a wink or two?" he was changing, I was watching sleepy eyed.

"If only mom and dads new was going to be something about a vacation for just the two of them," I sighed as he turned out the lights and I turned on my desk lamp.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Thank you my four new reviewers, I wanted 10 by now, but I really wanted to post this thing. Haha. Besides you guys are such motivation! ****Some yummy in this chapter h****ope you like it, and remember more reviews equals more chapters!**

**_Review Answers_**

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Shojo Mizu, sorry I had to wait for a couple more reviews, I want at least 5 a chapter. I'm being an optimist.**_

_**Toshi-kun, my friend, I thank you for you input, I hope you continue to read my story.**_

_**Wulfi-chan, yes I am a lot like Karou, but also like Hikaru, you see I don't have a twin even though I would like one, so I have to be my own twin.**_

_**Dimonyo-anghel, it does seem set up for a threesome doesn't it, but you'll have to keep reading to know for sure. And we'll see about Kyouya's test. If they do come in they won't until next chapter or later.**_

**End Transmission**


	4. Moving Smothly

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I was having a very emo experience. I wasn't getting any reviews on the last chapter and was very sad if you don't what a repeat of the long wait make sure to let me know your reading my story.**

**End Transmition**

After a long night and a couple winks of sleep, our twin maids came in to see that we were up and to tell us that our parents were requesting breakfast with us and were waiting.

Groggily I disappeared into the huge walk in closet that the son of a very rich very famous designer is expected to have. Hikaru, well slept and wide-awake, soon followed me, good thing to I needed his energy to rub of on me.

"Good morning sunshine," I said between yawns then sitting down and trying to browse our clothing inventory. Hikaru sneaked up behind me, though that wasn't very hard considering my lack of sleep. Then he stole my first kiss of the day, as usual.

"When I made to promise to get a wink or two, I didn't mean only two," he said picking out clothes for us as I yawned again, "and you're supposed to be my sunshine. That's why I'm the older brother."

He handed me a nice set of clothes mentioning something about being sexy that I didn't catch over yet another yawn. I began taking of yesterdays clothes that I never took off; shirt off I yawned again.

"You know what I think," Hikaru said teasingly, "your to tired to dress your self." He smirked and wrapping his arms around me from behind began undoing my belt.

Kissing him on the cheek, yawning again, then smiling I thanked him for his 'generosity'.

It took him little less a minute for him to completely remove all my clothes, and get a nibble in here and there. He mentioned something about the law not allowing beauty to be seen or something to that effect, and then dressed me.

I felt like a Barbie doll, but it didn't bother me, I liked it when Hikaru played with me. (.)

After he was dressed, he carried me out to the breakfast room, yes we have a room for every meal, and placed me in my seat.

"Good morning!" my mother greeted much too flamboyantly for my tired mood.

"You'll fill him in on anything he misses right son," asked my dad of Hikaru, even though he wasn't sure if he was talking to Hikaru or me. I used to hurt a lot when he couldn't tell us apart, but we've grown accustom to it.

"Yes father," Hikaru replied nonchalantly.

"Good. Well then," our father began, "your mother and I have decided that it's time for us to take a vacation. Not that we don't love you both dearly, but we want to go alone, just the two of us."

If only you could have seen the excitement that ran though me, no one did though, because I wanted to keep inconspicuous.

"Do you really expect us to do what were 'supposed to' with out real supervision?" I asked, sending Hikaru a signal.

"Umm...well you is your most reliable friend?" my mom asked, falling right into the trap I'd set.

"Kyouya, obviously," we answered in unison.

"Then we'll arrange it with his parents, don't you two worry," Mom was trying to be reassuring, "every thing we be fine. We'll only be gone for a couple months."

This couldn't have gone more perfect!

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I was having a very emo experience. I wasn't getting any reviews on the last chapter and was very sad if you don't what a repeat of the long wait make sure to let me know your reading my story.**

**_Review Answers_**

**_Thank you Nikki for being the first and only one to review all three of my chapters, and the only one to review my third. You deserve huggles._**

**End Transmition**


	5. Smirks

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Christmas and birthdays and all, very busy. Hope you'll all forgive me.**

**End Transmition**

Being that it was after all a Sunday, we didn't have to go to school, but on detail our parents happened to leave out was there were leaving early the next morning.

Basically, Hikaru and I were sitting in our room planning just what we would do to get to Kyouya. That is before our parents came back from were ever they had gone. We soon found out.

"Well boys," chirped our father as he barged into our room, "it's all set."

"So when do we have to be packed by?" we inquired.

"You mean to say that you haven't started yet! Oh boys hurry they are picking you up in little over an hour!" He rushed to our closet trying to find were we had hidden the suitcases.

One look at each other and we were on our feet pushing our dad right out the door and were not so neatly throwing clothing particles into three set of suit cases. That's when he walked in.

"What is this, planning to bring your whole wardrobe." If only you could have seen us jump.

"Oh, it's only you Kyouya," Hikaru was trying to calm his nerves after the start we'd just had.

"Father sent me up to help you carry your stuff down, and a good thing too. You see I am well aware that you to are planning something, other wise you would have said one of the others was your most responsible…"

"Don't know what you're talking about Kyouya," I chimed

"How do you know you're not just the first name that came to us," Hikaru added.

"Come now, you don't think I'm that thick do you?" he brushed past us grabbing two of the suitcases and heading out. I could have sworn that he was smirking on his was out with a 'hurry along now boys' call in a sing song voice.

After a moment of standing there in shock, reality reached us and we closed the last couple suitcases up and headed out the car. They were pretty heavy though…Kyouya must be pretty strong.

SCORE!

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Christmas and birthdays and all, very busy. Hope you'll all forgive me.**

Review answers

Thank you for my new five reviews. Now that I know I can get five I expect five at least. Just though you all should know.

Bekka-chan, even though it was simplistic, your the fifth reviewer so I posted this chapter because with your help I met my "requirement".

I-like-chickens, unfortunatly I couldn't post this chapter on Sunday like I wanted to because of the over load of homework I had, but I hope you liked this chapter just the same.

Dimonyo-anghel, honestly I'd love to switch places with Kyouya. And a few is usually anywere from 3 to 10. As for Kyouya figuring it out I hope you keep reading and find out.

Savannah, I love you to baby, haha. BTW I probibally will be more elabrate in chapters soon to come, so IT WILL BE CHANGING TO RATED M!

**End Transmition**


	6. Lights camara action

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I just really wanted those reviews. Hope you like this chapter, I've had a bit to think it over.**

**End Transmition**

_Recap: "Come now, you don't think I'm that thick do you?" he brushed past us grabbing two of the suitcases and heading out. I could have sworn that he was smirking on his was out with a 'hurry along now boys' call in a sing song voice._

_After a moment of standing there in shock, reality reached us and we closed the last couple suitcases up and headed out the car. They were pretty heavy though…Kyouya must be pretty strong._

_SCORE!_

Our settling into Kyouya's house was rather uneventful, but we got to watch Kyouya's strong muscles at work again when he so generously took _all _our bags at once. Our room was right down the hall from Kyouya's, perfect for our plan.

We had a gathering afterwards were we got to meet the rest of his family. By that time it was well past lunch so on the order of his dad, Kyouya gave us the grand tour of that estate and made sure we knew which rooms were out of bounds. Also, because he knew we don't really follow the rules he mentioned there would be a punishment, but that wouldn't stop us, and by the look on his face he knew it.

"By the way if you two do go into my room and one things out of place…" Kyouya left that open for our imaginations.

We ate a large snack after the tour, and later skipped dinner. Kyouya gave us warning looks, but let us go never the less. The plan we going pretty smoothly.

After we had picked the lock on Kyouya's bedroom door we shut and locked the door behind us. Then we looked around for anything interesting. I was lucky enough to find his journal or diary or what ever you'd like to call it.

We looked at the last entry first:

That test idea the twins came up with turned out to be a pretty good idea. I got every question right though, I never realized that I knew that much about them though. I was rather shocked by the honesty of the twin's answers though. They're much more realistic then how they appear. The rest were just as I always knew they were, or quickly figured them to be, but whatever the case they've captured my attention. I think I have captured theirs as well, in any case I know there planning something…

He not only hit the nail on the head but also had a very put together way of saying it. On top of that he had great handwriting. I was beginning to wonder if, besides his secrecy, there was anything we could hate about him.

We finished skimming the rest of the pages, and replaced it were we'd found it. Next shock we had was a pair of leather pants we found in his belongings. Then the real shock came; a key was turning in the door. We quickly hid under his bed, waiting.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I just really wanted those reviews. Hope you like this chapter, I've had a bit to think it over.**

**Review Answers**

Thank you for my new reviews.

Dimonyo-anghel it was a bit rushed. Not very much detail, sorry. I didn't want you fans to get too mad at me, so I wrote and posted the chapter in 20 minutes tops. The 'score' was because he's so strong btw.

Wulfi-chan the plot bunnies don't speek to me. They don't like me to much so I rely on the dreams that run throught my head at night. BTW I will be looking foward to reading your story. Hope the plot bunnies don't hate you. lol

Doitsugo neko-chan do you like the plan so far? Is there more? Yes. What more, read and find out.

Ai-Kusabana hope you had a great holiday. As to the question of wether or not it's a HikaruxKaoruxKyouya you'll have to keep reading. 

Savannah sorry I haven't done anything good yet, but I hope you like the chapter.

**End Transmition**


	7. Caught red handed

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry people I was going to post this two days ago, but I couldn't get to my computer. PLEASE NOTE at the end of this chapter is a different Author's note that is VERY IMPORTANT. Please reed it.**

Even though there was light in the room now, the underneath of Kyouya's bed was dark with prospect. We could only hope that it was a maid and not Kyouya himself. What trouble would we be in…One could only wait to find out. Then again there was always the question of weather he would actually find us. Maybe, just maybe lady luck was shinning on us.

The bed squeaked above us; a sign that someone now occupied it. One day we'd get back at that lady.

"You boys think you can hide from me? Why don't you make this easier on all of us and come out from under the bed."

We were, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted at how he could pin point a exact location with in minute of being in the room. We had most definitely underestimated him. Crawling out from underneath the bed with less grace then a wounded toad, we faced "the enemy". The bastard was laying back like there wasn't a problem in the world. What an insult.

"Sit down," His eyes were following us, piercing us like hawk's eyes. He was the hunter, we the hunted. Our warped and uncomfortable movements were noted.

"Why so glum, expecting something?" He was laughing at us and the silence that followed was nerve wrenching. Kyouya sat up so he could still see us, as we were now sitting.

"Now boys tell me of you findings." To this neither of us said a word, thinking it would get us in more trouble if he knew what we knew about him; we were wrong.

"Then Ill tell you." These are the moments that people look back on and say, "you should have seen your face"; Hikaru and I, being twins, did.

"Judging form the mess in here, first you rummaged through my things trying to find anything of interest. When you found my notes you too a break and read he last entry. Then just as you found my leather pants I unlocked the door. Now were here."

"But…" we couldn't understand. That was exact, but we put every thing back! So what mess was he talking about!

"What mess?" Kyouya was obviously going to explain. "When you walk in a carpeted room foot imprints are left. I simply followed you tracks and did some guess work."

Hikaru moved closer to me trying to protect me or something, Kyouya noticed. He smirked, yes this time there was no mistaking in.

"Now since I knew this whole plan was fabricated by Karou," at that Hikaru sent a death glare a Kyouya, "it's his 'punishment'."

"What the hell, Kyouya…"

"If it's really that much of a problem for you Hikaru you can share, it's not all that bad anyway. Not for us anyway." (hint hint)

**A/N: I have a contest for you all. You can come up with the best next scene. Type out how you think it would go and send I to my email address: might read your scene in my story, if it's the best of the submitted. You have until February 10th 2007**

**Review Answers:**

**Wickedlady101: Sprinkels comming**

**Ceruleanblu: I take pride in entertainment, so thank you.**

**Ai-Kusabana: Kyouya punishes them.**

**Nikki-chan: I'm drawing it out to keep you reading, duh.**

**SkyLark: Yeah, I'm getting reviews so people understand my mistakes. And I'm sorry but if I made them longer then it wouldn't be quite as suspensful.**

**Mixed fighter girl: Well here it is.**

**Wulfi-chan: I'll check you story, hope you liked this chapter. And thanks for being a dedicated reader.**


End file.
